Desde lejos
by Violetas Azules
Summary: [Viñeta. UA] Y ahí llegaba nuevamente, distraído, campante, sonriente y con sus auriculares a todo volumen. Lo que no sabía era que su acostumbrada rutina de observación cambiaría de un modo sorprendente. —¿Puedo ocupar este asiento, dattebayo? [EDITADO]


**Título: **Desde lejos.

**Autora: **Violetas Azules.

**Género: **Humor, romance.

**Clasificación: **K.

**Advertencias: **Universo alterno.

**Serie: **Naruto.

**Pareja: **Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyūga.

**Extensión: **One-shot/675 palabras.

**Resumen: **Y ahí llegaba nuevamente, distraído, campante, sonriente y con sus auriculares a todo volumen.. Lo que no sabía era que su acostumbrada rutina de observación cambiaría de un modo sorprendente. — ¿Puedo ocupar este asiento, d_attebayo_?

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

.

.

.

.

**Desde lejos**

_by Violetas Azules_

.

.

.

Sonrió levemente. Pronto llegaría a _la _parada; esa por la que toma el autobús _treinta _minutos antes para ir a la escuela, esa por la que había páginas enteras de su diario dedicadas. _Esa por la que ahora, tenía sus manos sudando_. ¡Y todo por _quién_, seguramente, estaba allí! Porque sí, Hyūga Hinata, de piel albina, cabello negro y exóticos orbes color lavanda, esperaba sólo por _una _persona; _una _entre los diez o más que estarían allí con _él_.

Su corazón se aceleró al notar el transporte público detenerse. Se encontraba sentada en la sección de los asientos de a dos —más precisamente, del lado de la ventana—, estrujando con impaciencia la correa de su mochila y mordiendo levemente sus labios. Esa escena se repitió sólo hasta que _lo vio_. El _hombre _en cuestión —porque debía suponer que tendría veintitantos años— tenía una desprolija cabellera rubia, ojos azules como el cielo, unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas con formas de bigotes y piel algo bronceada.

Él era Uzumaki Naruto: su _encantador__, __mayor__ e_ _imposible _amor platónico. Y ahí llegaba nuevamente, distraído, campante, sonriente y con sus auriculares a todo volumen.

Inconscientemente, comenzó con su famoso _tic _nervioso, chocando ambos dedos índices uno contra otro, a la par que su cara se tornaba un poco más roja. Recordaba vagamente que en las ocasiones que ella y su mejor amigo, Inuzuka Kiba, tomaban este autobús juntos, era víctima de sus comentarios con doble sentido, o alguna burlona palabra de aliento que le hacía enrojecerse e hiper ventilar. Para su suerte, en esos momentos el rubio siempre mantuvo sus audífonos a todo volumen, lo que le hacía convencerse de que no había escuchado ninguna de esas vergonzosas acotaciones. _Pero Kiba no se hallaba allí hoy_, lo que le hacía sentirse libre de poder escrutarlo con tranquilidad.

Lo vio acercarse a su posición, y ella, entrando en pánico, observó con detalle el lugar. Para su impresión, se percató de que _todos _los asientos unipersonales estaban _ocupados_, ¡incluso el que siempre ocupaba y le daba la mejor vista! Tragó grueso, a la par que trataba de controlar su acelerado ritmo cardíaco. _¿Se sentará con ella? _Y en ese preciso momento, enfrente de su posición, apreció cómo un pasajero del asiento delantero se apresuraba a desocuparlo para bajar en esta parada.

Hundió los hombros. _Seguramente no se sentaría con ella_. Y sus suposiciones se hicieron más factibles al momento de verle detenerse en dicho lugar, sacándose su mochila de la espalda. Suspiró. Lo único que le tranquilizaba era que su rutina de observarle no se vería opacada, ¡e incluso estaría mejorada! Ahora él sólo se encontraba a un lugar de distancia, en vez de los acostumbrados seis o siete.

—¿Puedo ocupar este asiento, _dattebayo_?

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y viró el rostro hacia _él_. Su cara se tornó de un carmín intenso, y sus manos comenzaron a sudarle. _Uzumaki Naruto_ iba a sentarse con ella.

Hinata sólo pudo atinar a asentir robóticamente, a la par que sentía deslizarse la correa de su mochila de su agarre y esta caer al suelo. Se mordió los labios, reprimiéndose mentalmente por su torpeza, y cuando se disponía a tomar el escurridizo y traidor bolso, ya una mano morena se lo había tendido.

—Ten —sonrió. Ella se sonrojó violentamente, y con manos temblorosas, se lo recibió, tartamudeando un intento de "gracias" de por medio.

Si bien aprovechó esos momentos a su lado para poder delinear con más fineza sus rasgos —porque sabía que una oportunidad así definitivamente _no _se repetiría—, el resto del viaje fue un verdadero suplicio para la Hyūga. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para _no _hiper ventilar de más o ponerse en vergüenza como lo sucedido con su morral.

Pero al llegar a la escuela y rebuscar entre sus pertenencias sus útiles escolares, no pudo evitar finalmente desmayarse. Sus amigas la socorrieron al momento, notando la cara rojiza de su normalmente pálida amiga, y que sostenía un pequeño papel en su mano derecha que rezaba «Uzumaki Naruto, 090-xxx-xxx».

Al parecer, no era la única que miraba desde lejos.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Finalmente mi primer NaruHina ~! Kami, desde hacía rato que quería escribir algo de ellos, ¡pero no se me ocurría nada! ¿Ya les conté que la mayoría de mis fics salen de la vida real? ¡Este no fue la ecepción! Tuve el placer de vivir algo muy similar a lo que le pasó a la querida Hyūga xD.

.

.

.

**_¿Reviews?_**

* * *

03 de enero de 2013, editado.

**Razón:** Ortografía, gramática y cohesión/coherencia.


End file.
